<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Kisses by hermioneclone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997719">First Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone'>hermioneclone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clueless Blaine Anderson, Karofsky kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Platonic!Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is convinced that Karofsky kissing him is his first kiss that counted. His new friend Blaine is determined to fix that.</p>
<p>Warnings: Brief mention of Karofsky kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/43860953030/first-kisses">Original Tumblr Link</a>, originally posted on Tumblr on February 23, 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about what Kurt had told him last week, after they had confronted that bully at Kurt’s school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed. Or at least, one that counted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to ask him about it. He knew what had happened of course that day, but Kurt hadn’t elaborated. Sure, it was probably none of his business, they had only known each other for what, two weeks at the most? But something just kept nagging at him, he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Kurt asked, looking up from his coffee, head tilting ever so slightly in questioning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you said they other day, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt smirked. “I’m not a mind reader Blaine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you’d never been kissed before…” Kurt’s face fell, no, crumpled was more like it. Shit. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, I mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt shook his head before smiling softly at Blaine. “It’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine nodded, not really convinced. “This was supposed to be about getting away from your troubles, not making you relive them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt shrugged, taking another sip as he seemed to regain his composure. “It’s fine. I was rather cryptic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Blaine insisted. He didn’t want to overstep anymore than he already had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt tentatively reached across the table and squeezed Blaine’s hand. “It’s okay, I want to. Um, well my first kiss was with a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes flew wide, nearly choking on his drink. He should have known that was what he meant, but still… “A girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yep. Cheerleader too. Thought if I acted more straight my dad would love me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Blaine sure knew that feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt snorted. “Nope. Turns out he’d rather me just be me. Thank god, I don’t know how long I could have dated Brittany.” His face grew sad again. “So the other day…that was my first kiss with a guy. And I thought making out with Brittany was awful…” He shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine placed his free hand on top of Kurt’s which was still trapped in his own. “This doesn’t count, Kurt, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt looked up at him miserably. “But he’s a boy! I’m gay, of course it counts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head determinedly. “No, it doesn’t. He attacked you. That wasn’t a kiss, it was assault. A kiss is supposed to mean something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt’s shoulders slumped. “I just can’t stop thinking about it, though. Feeling it. What if that’s all I ever get? What if no one ever wants me? What if I can’t stop thinking of him even if I do find someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine smiled, suddenly struck with inspiration. “I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kurt asked, his curiosity piqued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could totally say no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on with it,” Kurt replied with a small smirk, looking a little more like himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Blaine replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Well, I was thinking, maybe you should kiss someone. Someone who makes you feel safe. Not to like, be serious with, but just to get the bad memories out of the way. So you could have a real first kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt raised his eyebrows skeptically. “In case you haven’t noticed, there isn’t a line of potential suitors at my door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine shrugged. “You could kiss me.” Kurt froze, and for a minute Blaine thought he had said the wrong thing. “Kurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine frowned. “Really? If you’re just doing this so I don’t feel like an idiot-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaine. Let’s go somewhere a little more, um, private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Within minutes they were in Kurt’s car driving back to his house, chatting amicably through the ride as if nothing had happened. Blaine didn’t know why he was so nervous, Kurt was just his friend. Sure he was cute, but he wasn’t really Blaine’s type. Before long they were pulling up to the empty house, jumping out of the car and up the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt set his bag down on the chair and turned to Blaine awkwardly. “So…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine smiled weakly. “You know more than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt’s eyes widened. “You mean, you never…I’d be you first…Blaine, I can’t let you do this. I can’t steal this from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine shook his head, stepping forward and grabbing Kurt’s hands again, a move that seemed to make his friend flustered. “You won’t be stealing anything. I’d be honored to give you my first kiss, Kurt Hummel, if you’ll give me yours.” Kurt nodded slightly, eyelashes fluttering and Blaine decided to just go for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing was…weird. He was glad that this was Kurt he was with, who was moving his lips gently against his own, cupping his face with both hands…it was nice. Something stirred deep inside of him, but he figured it was just normal arousal that comes with the kissing territory. And, well, from what he could tell, Kurt was pretty good at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart slowly, Kurt looking more relaxed than he had since Blaine had met him. “Thank you.” He traced his thumb over Blaine’s cheek before dropping his hands. “I’m glad you were my first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Besides, what are friends for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because that’s all they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just friends.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>